You Shall Never Die
by S.Walden
Summary: FFVIIxDeath Note Crossover. SPOILERS for Death Note up to Chapter 59, and Final Fantasy VII past disc one. Aerith and L Lawliet’s journey through the life stream up to the point where Meteor is summoned.


Title: You Shall Never Die

Rating: PG

Warnings: AerithxL (?) It helps to have prior knowledge of Final Fantasy VII and Death Note. Spoilers for both!!!

Crossover: Final Fantasy VII/Death Note

Summary: Aerith and L (Lawliet's) journey through the life stream up to the point where Meteor is summoned. **SPOILERS** for Death Note up to Chapter 59, and Final Fantasy VII past disc one.

Notes: Assume L has prior knowledge of the Final Fantasy VII world and is unaware of most of the events happening and that Death Note killings are taking place in the same world/vise versa with Aerith.

For now, this is a blurb/one-shot, but who knows, if I get enough reviews and some ideas pop to mind, I'll add more, but I'd assume everyone has knowledge of both to read this. ; Sorry if anyone gets confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lawliet could feel his body falling and pain screaming in his chest. He didn't imagine he had left himself open, despite his suspicions of Light and Misa… He felt silver slip from his hand, the taste of coffee turning to copper, and his eyes growing heavy. The few seconds in which Light caught him seemed like forever, but were happening quickly, and in those last seconds where his heart was giving out, L knew… He could see the smirk on Light's face as the man held him in his arms and began to scream, L knew… 'I was right… this whole time… you were Kira.'

Lawliet awoke some time later. Instead of blackness, there was nothing but a green glow about him. He felt a pain inside him, like he was missing someone or something.

"So, another human returns to the Lifestream…" said a voice L did not recognize. However, it was motherly.

"What is this…?"

"Your image is still clinging, Lawliet."

"Aerith… That is your name. How do I know this?"

"Once a soul returns to the planet and becomes a part of it's life force, then… everything in that stream is shared, if you're close enough to that person. In my travels during the Lifestream since my death—"

Lawliet could hear the sound of a heartbeat, but not his own. The sound of metal cutting into flesh and being withdrawn. 'Aerith…? So this must be how she died.' "I've read many theories about what happens to a person when they die, from Gaia to Heaven, but never could conclude anything. It is nice to finally know the answers to all my questions."

"What questions would those be?" the woman asked, pink dress dancing in the radioactive-like glow.

"Who my enemy really is…"

"Who I really am…"

"Seems we both found answers in death. Only if there was a way to communicate back to reality," Lawliet commented, sitting down with his chin buried in his knees. "I wish I had a cup of coffee."

Aerith laughed a little, then knelt down also onto her knees, "I can talk to some people, because I am an Ancient."

"I thought the Ancient's were as mythological as the Weapons people said they created."

"Are you aware of the battle going on at this very moment?" Aerith asked suddenly. "

"There may be bigger battles at hand, but I have my own. Mine results in stopping a man who thinks he is God."

"It is not Sephiroth?"

Lawliet stared into the young woman's green eyes a moment in disbelief. "…No. What would he have to do with the Death Note?"

"Are Death Notes even real?" Aerith asked, holding a finger to her lip.

"I had one before my eyes. Though I wouldn't have been any better than Light or any other Kira, myself, I… I could've stopped the killings."

"I remember hearing on my travels during life that a bunch of killings were occurring in a town far from Midgar, but there were no explanations for them. Most people assumed it was ShinRa."

"Kira killed a ShinRa employee who held one of the two Death Notes we know of," Lawliet stated, remembering the Yotsuba company, a division of ShinRa, that he dealt with right before his death. "So yes, they are connected. What a small world."

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met, Lawliet," Aerith said. "What makes you not let go of your body and let your soul completely return to the planet?"

"What makes you?"

"I must help stop Sephiroth. What I did before my inevitable death is not enough. I am the last Ancient, it is my responsibility to do all I can, even in death, to save this planet from the beings that invaded it, and that includes JENOVA and Sephiroth."

"While hacking into ShinRa computers I read of something called JENOVA. Apparently it is an alien that invaded the planet years ago. Taking into account the connections we have thus far calculated, I would not be surprised if JENOVA is from a Shinigami realm."

"Shinigami used to be feared by the Ancients, my mother told me. On the occasion they did arrive on the planet, we would avoid them, because they were so powerful."

"What makes this Sephiroth so dangerous, aside being involved in the JENOVA files and being a 1st Class SOLDIER?" Lawliet pondered aloud, looking at the stream that swirled around him. He did not recognize many of the voices that passed him by, but he did manage to take note of their cries of fear. "Do you think Sephiroth has a Death Note?"

"He has the Black Materia," Aerith stated. "I'm sure you know about it, too."

"Actually, I am quite unaware," Lawliet said, standing, and beginning to walk. He was hunched over as he made his way downstream with the flower girl. "If Kira and Sephiroth meet, they would become a being beyond unimaginable power."

"By the way things are going, I wouldn't deny any chances that that couldn't happen. Sephiroth is this way, waiting in the Promised Land for the Black Materia to be fully summoned. If Holy does not stop it…"

"If the police do not stop Kira…"

"Either way," they both began. "This world is doomed."


End file.
